la Cérémonie
by Manoe
Summary: La guerre ne s'est pas finie avec la mort des Potter. Alastor le savait. Il savait aussi qu'on ne gagne pas la guerre en ayant pitié. Or il connaissait quelqu'un qui n'en avait aucune.


_Attention vous voilà en présence d'un des deux prologues d'un monstre de l'écriture auquel je me suis consacré pendant deux ans en compagnie de Julielal. _

_Si vous êtes un tout petit peu curieux, si vous voulez bien nous donnez une toute petite chance, vous pouvez filer sur mon profil, ou vous trouverez tout en bas le liens vers l'autre prologue, écrit par julielal -faites attention aux dates- et le profil sous lequel nous allosn tout publier : Xanthe et l'Athénien._

* * *

**La Cérémonie**

**Prologue**

**1982**

« …et afin d'honorer l'un de ces valeureux héros, je vous demande d'applaudir l'Auror Commissaire Alastor Maugrey ! »

Une silhouette drapée de rouge s'avança et les applaudissements moururent sans atteindre leur apogée. Le pas lourd et presque douloureux, la stature immense et si raide, Alastor Maugrey avança, le visage fermé.

Les murmures s'élevèrent. L'uniforme d'un Auror Commissaire était normalement d'un bordeaux riche, autant que la cape. Seuls les gants devaient être en coton blanc, et les bottines en cuirs vernis noirs.

La robe était belle et bien du traditionnel bordeaux. Mais la cape et était du noir le plus sombre, les gants de cuirs aussi et les bottines.

Alastor avait coupé ses longs cheveux, pour en retirer les parties brulés. Désormais ils encadraient sa mâchoire, soulignant les coutures de son visage ravagé. Il avait fait en sorte que la cicatrice boursoufflée qui barrait son front et son crâne soit mise en avant par la lumière. Il n'avait rien caché de son orbite creux, de sa lèvre fendue qui tordait sa bouche, des zébrures violacées sur ses joues, de son nez détruit.

Le jeune et séduisant Alastor Maugrey avait disparut. D'un pas claudiquant, une nouvelle créature difforme et monstrueuse posait un regard morne sur la foule.

Le Ministre reprit d'une voix mal assurée :

« Auror Maugrey, en vertu de- des services rendus à notre monde et des sa- sacrifices que vous avez fait, en remerciement pour les nombreuses vies que vous avez protégées et sauvées, en reconnaissance pour tous les criminels et mages noirs que vous avez arrêté avec bravoure et honneur, j'ai la fierté de vous remettre cet Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe… Félicitation. »

Il hocha sèchement la tête et le Ministre épingla sur sa poitrine une décoration dorée avant de lui remettre une lourde médaille en or dans un écrin de velours noir. Il voulu lui serrer la main mais le regard sombre l'arrêta dans son geste et il s'écarta rapidement pour lui laisser la voie libre jusqu'au pupitre.

Alastor approcha et resta un long moment silencieux à dévisager la foule.

« Je n'ai rien à dire. » Déclara-t-il simplement, d'une voix sombre « Sinon que les vrais héros me manqueront. »

Il descendit de l'estrade pendant que les gens s'entre-regardaient, hésitants entre applaudir et s'enfuir.

Alastor quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Kingsley le retrouva dans le Département vide des Aurors. Hormis les agents de garde il n'y avait personne, seulement la grande carcasse malmenée du nouveau Commissaire. Il était debout, tout au fond du couloir, en face du mur ou était affichés les portraits des aurors morts en service.

Les mains croisées dans le dos, il se recueillait sous les dizaines de regards souriants qui s'y entassaient. Sur l'un des cadres, il avait pendu la fameuse médaille.

« C'était bien » osa dire le jeune agent. Ils n'avaient qu'une dizaine d'année de différence et pourtant, Alastor Maugrey semblait terriblement vieux. « Minimaliste. »

Le commissaire émit un grondement et il fallut une ou deux secondes à Kingsley avait de saisir que c'était là l'équivalente d'un petit rire. Tout petit.

« Je n'étais pas en mesure de faire mieux. »

« Tu – Vous – heu… Tu les connaissais bien ? » Il se mordit la lèvre, a peut près certain d'avoir gaffé. Maugrey était déjà très connu dans les services quand il était arrivé. Tout le monde connaissait ses aptitudes au combat, à la stratégie, à l'interrogatoire et la dissimulation. Et tout le monde connaissait sa hargne grandissante sur le terrain. Il faisait un peu flipper tout le monde avec sa façon de vivre son job comme une guerre. Quoique ce qui faisait le plus peur c'était qu'à chaque fois ses réussites lui donnaient raison.

« Celui là » Dit-il en pointant le cadre de Franck Longdubat « A été un de mes élèves, comme toi, puis un collègue et mon coéquipier. Il est ensuite devenu mon meilleur ami, le marié dont j'ai été le témoin et le père de mon filleul. Celle-ci, » ajouta-t-il en pointant Alice Longdubat « était une élève, puis une amie très chère. Lui » dit-il en pointant James Potter « était un de mes meilleurs élèves. Le meilleur sans doute et un homme honorable. »

Il désigna au fur et a mesure un nombre incroyable de gens sur le mur dont il connaissait la vie et les œuvres sur le bout des doigts. Il tournait autour d'un cadre sans photographie, sans jamais s'arrêter dessus, égrenant les noms avec tristesse, tissant une toile terrible de morts et de souvenirs.

« Et lui » finit-il par dire alors que ses doigts effleuraient le cadre vide « est… »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Sa main retomba le long de son flanc.

« Essaye de ne pas mourir. » Lâcha-t-il en tournant les talons.

Sous le cadre noir, une petite plaque de cuivre indiquait que Sirius Black était renié du Département des Aurors, pour avoir trahit.

Rita Skeeter avait crispé les lèvres pendant toute la scène. Elle en avait détesté chaque seconde, du début à la fin. La plume à la main elle griffonnait des notes furieuses sur le Ministre, créature stupide et répugnante, sur cette cérémonie écœurante de mièvrerie, sur tout. Sauf quelqu'un.

Elle sortit à grands pas, activa son portauloin et disparut. Elle atterrit dans une ruelle derrière son immeuble et grimpa les escaliers à coup de petits claquements secs des talons. Et se calma dès qu'elle reconnu la personne qui attendait devant sa porte, la cape proprement jeté sur son avant bras.

« Je pensais pas te voir ici. » Dit-elle doucement. « Je m'attendais plus à ce que tu fasses le m- disparaisse pendant quelques temps. »

« Je voulais te voir. »

Elle se dit qu'il n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent qu'elle avait côtoyé à Poudlard. Elle se dit qu'il était trop grand et trop détruit pour cet immeuble. Elle se dit qu'il lui faisait un peu peur.

Elle le laissa entrer chez elle.

« Tu vas écrire sur ce soir hein ? »

« Évidement. Et crois moi je vais pas les rater. Ca va saigner je te le garantie. Quand j'y repense… rah ! »

« Tu vas taper sur tout le monde ? » Demanda-t-il platement.

« Le Ministre sera en première ligne, mais j'ai de quoi allumer tout le Mangemagot. Après tout ce qu'ils ont dit et fait, qu'ils osent faire une cérémonie aussi minable aussi- »

« Faudra que tu tapes sur moi aussi. »

« - dégueula- quoi ? »

« Faudra que tu me tapes dessus aussi. »

« … T'as péter les plombs c'est ça ? »

« Non. Mais on peut pas laisser passer ça. »

« je comprends rien de ce que tu racontes, Maugrey. »

« On peut pas laisser passer ça comme suffisant. On n'a pas le droit de se contenter d'une cérémonie aussi minable pour les morts et on peut pas attendre que le nouvel Auror Commissaire défie aussi ouvertement ses supérieurs. »

« Mais… pourquoi l'avoir fait alors ? »

« Parce qu'il le fallait. Parce que je n'aurais pas été moi si je ne l'avais pas fait. Mais maintenant, il va falloir aller de l'avant, se relever et pour ça, il faut que le Ministère s'affermisse. Il faut faire réagir. Parce que si moi je peux faire ce que je viens de faire impunément, alors tous ceux qui ont trempé dans des magouilles louches pendant la guerre vont en réchapper. C'est mon job de me battre contre ça. »

« Donc… tu veux que je méprise ouvertement le Ministère et que j'incite tout le monde à te faire des reproches pour que le Ministère s'endurcisse… J'ai tout bon ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est ridicule. C'est pas parce qu'ils te punissent qu'ils en feront de même avec les pourris et toi tu passeras pour un mec entre deux eaux. Genre anti-héros. A quoi ça peut bien te servir ? »

« A piéger les traîtres. »

« Alastor… »

« Combien croiront que je serais frustré d'être maltraité et combien me considéreront comme une proie facile, une potentielle taupe ? Gradé comme je suis maintenant, je suis une cible de choix. »

« Tu te mets en première ligne. »

« Disons seulement que j'y retourne. »

« Je peux pas faire ça, Alastor. C'est du suicide. Du meurtre même de ma part. »

« Je suis solide. »

« Non. Tu vas te faire massacrer. Qu'est ce que je vais faire après moi ? C'est toi qui me fournis mes meilleurs articles. »

« Je ne vais pas me faire massacrer. »

« Si. Et quand ça arrivera, je _lui_ dirai quoi ? »

« … Tu trouveras un autre mec pour te fournir tes articles. »

« Alastor. »

« Rita. S'il te plait. »

« Non. »

« Il faut que je le fasse. Je ne peux pas permettre qu'il arrive à nouveau ce qui s'est passé. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. »

« Non. C'est pas à toi de faire ça. »

« Sauf que je suis le seul capable de le faire. »

« C'est stupide. »

« Fais-moi confiance. »

« Non. »

« Rita. »

Elle finit par céder, à contre cœur, en ayant l'impression d'armer le bras qui le tuerait. Elle détestait quand il devenait patriote.

Elle allait détester les années à venir.


End file.
